A typical data storage system stores and retrieves data for one or more external host devices (or simply hosts). Such a data storage system typically includes processing circuitry and a set of disk drives. In general, the processing circuitry performs load and store operations on the set of disk drives on behalf of the hosts.
The processing circuitry of the data storage system includes multiple processors used to control the operation of various functions of the system. The processors utilize an I2C protocol or bus, designed by Philips Semiconductors to communicate with each other and exchange information regarding the status or functioning of the data communications system.